


Good News On A Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on 9x23 and 9x24, Angels and Demons. Requested by Alixcharmed) <br/>Reader finds out they're pregnant with a baby genius, but also discovers that Reid's been shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News On A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts).



You sat on the edge of the hospital bed and anxiously awaited for the results. You were already fairly certain of the outcome, but you wanted to be absolutely sure.

            Hotch was the only one on the team who knew the reason you were staying behind while they took on a case. After all, he _was_ your boss.

            He had remained professional while congratulating you, but you could see how happy he was from his inexpertly suppressed smile. You knew that Hotch could keep the secret. You wanted to tell the team yourself, and only after you told the father of the child you were almost sure was beginning to grow inside of you.

            Your heart only sped up as the doorknob turned and the doctor stepped in. His eyes danced over the charts and documents he held before he turned to you.

            “Congratulations, Ms. (Y/L/N). You’re pregnant.” He said cheerfully. “You’re about 5 weeks. You can check out at the front desk as soon as you’re ready.” He placed the manila folder full of paper down on the bed and left.

            The ride home and the brief run up the stairs towards your apartment flew by. All you could think about was the future of your family.

            You daydreamed about spending Christmases together, the child perched on Spencer’s lap as they tore open the brightly colored paper and squealed with joy once they saw what toy lay inside.

            A kid with his dad’s brains would be hard to keep up with. You could see it now, the two of them sitting at the table, Spencer helping the kiddo with their homework.

            By now, you were shutting the apartment door behind you. The blinds were drawn shut, and thin rays of light sparsely illuminated the eclectic apartment. The gold letters on the worn out spines of all of Spencer’s books glowed upon their place in the many bookshelves that lined the walls. The books made you think about Spencer reading to the tiny tot from Sherlock Holmes or another one of his favorites.

            You made your way over to the wall phone. Spencer never was one for modern technology.  You dialed the number you knew by heart, but all that met you on the other line was silence, then his voicemail. Confused, you hung up and tried again, only to receive the same automated message.

            “Hey, Spencer. It’s me, (Y/N). Call me back when you get a chance? Bye.” You hung up, praying that he would check his phone soon. The remote Texas town the team had ventured to this time may not have had much cell service, but you needed to talk to him.

            After biting your lip and deciding to exhaust every option, you called your favorite tech goddess.

            “Garcia.” She answered. Her voice was glum and stressed, something not commonly found in the bubbly Penelope Garcia.

            “No quippy greeting?” You observed.

            “(Y/N)! Has- has no one told you yet?” Now she sounded worried.

            “T-told me what?” You couldn’t understand what your friend was getting at. You became anxious for an answer. “Garcia, what’s wrong?” You asked frantically. All the previous joy seemed to seep out of you and panic took its place.

            “There was a shootout. At a diner. They cornered the suspect, but he had a gun and-“

            “Garcia,” you said slowly and with slight agitation. “What happened?” You demanded.

            “Reid. He was shot.” Her grief was audible in the way she spoke.

            “What?!” Your eyes widened. _No, no this isn’t right. This can’t be happening._ You thought. “W-where was he… shot?” You managed to whisper through the tears that were streaming steadily down your cheeks. Your voice was shaky.

            “In the neck.” Garcia sighed. You could hear regret in her voice. “He’s in surgery now, but we haven’t heard anything yet.” Her voice cracked, and you could tell she was crying too.

            You sucked in another shaky breath and angrily wiped away the tears on your cheek. “I, uh, need to talk to Hotch.” Your voice was a barely audible whisper. Any louder, and you feared you might break.

            “Yeah. I’ll patch you through.” She pressed a few buttons and one beep later, the deep voice of the unit chief greeted you. Even Hotch, who was notorious for being professional at the most trying of times, sounded tired and worried.

            “(Y/L/N)?”

            “Hotch, I need to get over there. I already had my appointment, and-” You started.

            “I can’t let you do that. Especially not now. It’s not just yourself you’re putting in danger.” He countered. “We haven’t even gotten to the bottom of all this yet. There’s still people who want us gone, and you can’t be jumping into the middle of all this. Two of our own are injured. I don’t want that number to rise.”

            “Two?” You asked.

            “Morgan was shot in the arm. He’s alright, though.”

            “I don’t care how dangerous it is. I’m heading down there, and that’s final. I need to be there. I need to be with Spencer, Hotch.” You protested. Hotch detected your determination and sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent you from coming to Texas.

            “Fine.” He said sternly. “But be careful, ok?”

            “Ok.” You agreed and hung up the phone. Your go-bag was already sitting by the apartment door, always ready. Within moments, you were flying down the stairs and making your way toward the car. You didn’t pay any mind to the speed limit along the way to the airport.

            In the car while driving, you had called Garcia again. She had gotten you a ticket on the soonest flight to Texas and rushed security clearance to fly.

            With the rushed clearance, you sped through the airport and made your way to the gate with time to spare. You grabbed a coffee from one of the many chain restaurants that crowded the terminal.

            You didn’t need the energy boost. The adrenaline pumping through your veins was doing that just fine, but the soothing of a warm drink was much appreciated.

            People boarded the plane without any problems and the flight took off shortly. The 3 ½ our flight drudged on, and you couldn’t sleep for any of it. It seemed like years had passed by the time you had exited the plane and started on your way to the hospital.

            It wasn’t a short drive from Dallas to the little town the team was residing in. Of course, the blaring sirens probably helped to shorten the trip.

            You jumped out of the black SUV and made a beeline towards the doors. The hospital was small, and the walls of the waiting room were lined with an unappealing combination of tan and green. You did a quick double take as you scanned the room for any faces you recognized, eventually laying eyes upon a grieving Alex Blake.

            She sat to the far end of the room, her head bowed and eyes closed. Before you knew what you were doing, you found yourself walking closer and closer until you were only feet away from Blake.

            Alex looked up as you sat down and gave you a nervous half smile.

            “Any word yet?” You asked quickly. All that answered you was a silent shaking head. “Where’s the rest of the team?” You wondered audibly, trying to change the subject. Any distraction from the nerve-wracking, maddening stress was welcomed by you.

            “In there.” Blake nodded towards one of the hospital rooms. You craned your neck to see the silhouettes of your teammates. Five people were crowded around a bed and chattering in a serious tone.

            Seemingly all at once, they turned towards you and a few departed the group and headed towards you.

            Their faces were uniformly solemn as they approached you, and immediately you recognized who they were.

            Garcia stretched out her arms for a hug and you gladly obliged. Any and all comfort, you thought, would really help. While in Penelope’s tight squeeze, you noticed JJ and Rossi behind her. You gave them a tight lipped smile, one which they echoed back at you.

            You were released from the hug and JJ tenderly touched your arm.

            “How’re you holding up?” Rossi asked sympathetically. You sucked in a sharp breath and tried to find a way to answer the question in a way that wouldn’t bring you to tears.

            “Could be better.” You sighed. Rossi nodded.

            “I know, kiddo. Reid’s gonna be just fine.” He tried to reassure you.

            “How’s Morgan? Is he alright?” You asked.

            “He was shot in the arm, but he’ll be alright. He should be ready to leave in a bit.” JJ replied and looked at her watch.

            “Good.” You smiled, glad that _something_ was working out. You took a second to collect yourself. You could feel grief’s cold fingers trying to grasp back onto you. You needed a distraction. “Ok. Catch me up on the case. I’m here now, so I might as well help.” You said quickly and surely.

            “A-are you sure?” Garcia asked hesitantly and you nodded.

            “I need a distraction. I’m ready to work.” You concluded quickly. You followed Rossi and JJ back into Morgan’s room to be briefed.

            “Hey, mama.” Derek greeted you. Even his joking tone was replaced by a more cautious, worried one. You smiled at him.

            “How are you?” You nodded towards his bandaged arm.

            “I’m fine. This is nothing.” He smirked and shook it off. You could see through his confident demeanor, though. You could hear the anger and anguish that played at the edges of his words.

            “Ok. Catch me up.” You got back on track.

            “So far we have 4 victims. Three prostitutes; Abigail Jones, Hannah Kelly, and John Lucas. The fourth is Sherriff Coleman. The Unsub framed Preacher Mills for the murders. We cornered Mills at a restaurant and he started firing. So the unsub is manipulative, well-organized, and has power in the community. Before we knew about the unsub framing Mills, we thought he’d insert himself into the investigation. I still think this applies to this unsub.” Hotch said monotonously. He ran a hand through his hair and raised his eyebrows. The stress was even getting to him. “It’s not much to go on, but it’s all we’ve got.” He sighed.

            Morgan adjusted the bulletproof vest on his lap. “We think some of the local cops might be in on it.” He chimed in.

            “Corrupt cops?” You asked. This couldn’t be good.

            “See these?” He pointed to the bullets lodged in his vest. “They’re from a MAC-10. The gun the preacher was using.” He set the vest down and picked up a tablet with his uninjured arm. He zoomed in on the crime scene photos from the shootout.

            “This is the bullet that hit Coleman.” He looked quickly to you and then carried on. “See how it mushrooms out? That’s from a semi-jacketed hydro shock round. It makes a high pitched sound when fired.” He took a sigh and then warily continued. “It’s what Reid and I heard right before the Preacher started shooting.”

            You bit your lip and nodded, doing your best to stay strong. “Alright. What’s our next move?”

            “We go back to the station and keep on working the case.” Hotch answered simply.

            With that, you drove back alone in the SUV you drove to the hospital in. You followed the two other cars, occupied by JJ, Rossi, Hotch, Cruz, and Morgan. Blake insisted on staying, and Garcia insisted on staying with Blake. You knew you couldn’t just sit there waiting for any word of Reid’s condition, the different scenarios of what could happen playing out in your head.

You flicked through the radio stations, trying to find some music to hum along to and distract yourself.

At the station, you and the team began to work on the profile, all of you doing your best to keep the local P.D. out of the loop.

A suspect, the cops kept calling her Dinah, was brought in. JJ interviewed her and it became even more apparent how corrupt these cops were. The fear they were instilling into their community was unacceptable, and needed to be brought to a halt.

The enveloping drama at the police station was enough to keep you wrapped up in another world, almost free of worry, for hours. That is, until the sound of your phone ringing brought you out of that world and into the real one, the one where the burdening thought of Spencer’s condition never fully left your mind.

“(Y/L/N).” You answered.

“Hey. It’s Blake.” Alex replied, her voice much more cheery than the last time you two spoke. Immediately, all focus you had concentrated on the case was now on that phone call. The chaos of the bustling police station and all it’s secrets faded behind you as you ran out the door with no explanation for the team. You hopped into the SUV and flicked on the sirens yet again as you raced back towards the hospital.

A desk clerk directed you towards Reid’s room and you flew off, your heart pounding. You ached to see him again. You needed to know he was ok.

You knocked on the door softly, despite your racing heart’s instinct to burst into the room. You opened the door to see Garcia and Blake smiling at you. You moved your eyes around the room and saw a bunch of what you recognized to be Doctor Who figurines. You never would have guessed that if he hadn’t made you watch his favorite seasons with him. His eyes opened slowly and his mouth peaked into a little smile.

“Hey,” he croaked. Immediately tears rushed to your eyes. The tears you had been holding back for so long now were flowing freely, but now they were joyous.

“Hey.” You echoed back, your eyes crinkling as you broke into an uncontrollable grin. You walked over to the man you love and rested a and softly on his cheek as not to hurt him. “You had me worried sick.” You nervously laughed. He brought his hand up and placed it over yours, tracing circles on the back of your hand with his thumb.

“I know.” He glanced at Blake and Garcia. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. You shook your head.

“Just be careful, ok?” You asked. He nodded slightly even though it pained him. It was a silent promise to you, one he intended to keep. He needed to be more careful now that he’s going to be a dad.

“Blake? Garcia? Could we have the room for a moment?” He asked quietly and sincerely, his voice still frail.

“Oh! Yes. Of course!” Garcia answered, her bubbly voice back. She stood and herded herself and Blake out of the room.

Reid drew your hand away from his cheek and gently kissed the top of it. “(Y/N), all I’ve been thinking about lately is you. If I hadn’t made it, I- I can’t imagine not being able to spend my days with you.” He looked sheepishly at the wall. “I love you, and I need you to know that.” He moved his gaze to your eyes. “Could you hand me my patient bag?” He nodded towards a white plastic bag that sat next to the chair Alex was sitting in. You quickly handed it to him and he began to dig around in it. He set the bag down and revealed what was in his hand.

You gasped once you saw the velvet box he was holding, and a new wave of tears rushed to your eyes.

“I-I know now is probably not the right time, but I just can’t wait.” He stammered nervously and opened the box. A diamond ring sat inside, sparkling, reflecting the dim hospital lights. “(Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), people have a 1 in 2.45 billion chance of meeting their soul mate. I knew, the moment I saw you walk through the office doors, I would love you for the rest of my life. You and I are those 2 out of 4.9 billion people who met their soul mate. I want to grow old with you. I want to start a family. I want to surprise you in the mornings with breakfast in bed, and read you my favorite books.” He spouted. “I want to give you the world. (Y/F/N), will you marry me?” A silver tear dripped down his cheek as he waited anxiously for a response. His eyes twinkled with sheer affection and love.

You nodded enthusiastically and wiped away a tear of your own. “Yes. Yes, Spencer. I will marry you.” You smiled as you cried.

What could have been the worst day of your life was turning out to be the best. As soon as you finished your sentence, Garcia rushed back in, her mouth wide open as Alex followed behind.

Reid was slipping the ring onto your finger as Garcia gasped.

“I told you!” She squealed and turned to Blake, who just simply nodded and smiled.

“Congratulations!” Blake offered as she embraced you. Garcia was never one to turn down a hug, especially not on a happy occasion like this.

Spencer quietly chuckled as he watched the spectacle.

Blake left shortly after, but Garcia and you stayed with Spencer. The three of you celebrated as much as you could, considering Spencer was wounded and you were in a hospital. Penelope made a toast and you all clinked juice boxes.

The case ended relatively smoothly. At least there were no more near death experiences.

Spencer insisted you ride back with the team on the jet. You figured you couldn’t argue with him, not now at least.

You were at the grocery store buying food when Blake dropped off Spencer and said one last goodbye. You came home to a pouting Reid. He explained to you what had happened. You both sat in silence as you worked through the shock of this news. Sadness tugged at your heart, but you knew she had James, and a new, good life waiting ahead of her. You explained this to Reid, but it didn’t help as much as you expected.

Your hands rested on your stomach, ready to tell Spencer the news. You waited a while until he seemed to be a bit more recovered, and you sat him down over a salad dinner.

“This is delicious.” He complimented as he ate.

“Thanks.” You paused. “Spencer, I have something I need to tell you.” You said in a serious tone. You twisted the new ring that sat on your finger. He stopped eating and looked at you.

“Is everything ok?” He asked quietly. You nodded and smiled.

“I’m pregnant.” You blurted out. It took a second for the genius to process this. An enormous smile spread across his face.

“I’m coming up on six weeks.” You added, his smile only growing bigger. He stood up and took your hand, pulling you up to your feet and planting a kiss on your lips. His hands rested on your hips and you placed your hands on his neck as you kissed back. He broke away and rested is forehead on yours before pulling you into a warm embrace.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” He whispered excitedly. You laughed happily and nodded. You couldn’t be happier. You were going to marry the man of your dreams, and he was going to help you raise a child. Your child.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave any comments or requests! Thanks so much!


End file.
